


Hayride

by Traviosita9124



Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hints of something more, Kinktober 2020, Public Sex, fall festival, secret fwb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: “Shh,” he hushed, his Scottish burr seemingly stronger than usual as he whispered in her ear. “Y’ need t’ be quiet, Jemma, or they’ll definitely hear us.”Or, Fitz and Jemma steal a few minutes alone at a fall festival.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947955
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Hayride

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2020. Today's prompt: in public

“Shh,” he hushed, his Scottish burr seemingly stronger than usual as he whispered in her ear. “Y’ need t’ be quiet, Jemma, or they’ll definitely hear us.”

It hadn’t started off like this. They had promised that they would be good for once, that they’d use the fall outing with their classmates to enjoy some good, old-fashioned Americana and  _ not  _ put their hands all over each other, but here they were. “Lost” in a corn maze on the fringes of the city as the last of the daylight leeched away and the night air grew cool. 

She loved every minute of it and purposefully leaned back into Fitz as he tugged her into one of the darker corners that hadn’t seemed to see much action from any of the other guests at the festival. Privacy would be key if the way his erection was nudging against her backside was any indication. 

Jemma had a moment to wonder exactly how they’d ended up here when Fitz turned and swept her up into a kiss that knocked all common sense from her brain. It didn’t matter if they were merely 19 and randy as hell or inching their way toward something more serious; all that mattered was the way he’d cupped her cheek to pull her into a kiss that absolutely fried her brain. 

One of the few things she was certain of was that it was patently unfair that Leopold James Fitz could render her speechless with something as simple as the slide of his lips against hers. Part of her wanted to rip out the throat of whoever had taught him to kiss like this; the other part wanted to thank them profusely. 

The scratch of hay against her back brought Jemma back to the moment and she sighed as she wrapped her arms around Fitz’ neck. 

“We’ll be caught,” she whispered, her tone giving away the fact that she absolutely did not give a damn about that. “Someone will find us, you know that’s true.”

There was an extended pause that twisted her heart and for a moment she deeply regretted saying anything at all. What if he really didn’t want to be caught with her? What if she was a placeholder for some other person he had in mind--

“I don’t care.” His words - and the deep, gritty tone that carried them - went straight to her core, making her nipples pebble and her cunt slick in anticipation of his touch. “I mean it Jemma, I don’t. I’d rather they all know.” She watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed harshly, his blue eyes boring into her. “I want them t’ know how I make y’ feel. That I can make y’ moan and lose your mind a little bit. Call me a typical man, but…” He trailed off and gave her a shrug that absolutely melted her insides. “It’s the truth, Jemma. I  _ love  _ that.”

Her only response was to push up onto the balls of her feet and smash her lips against his with a fierceness she’d never dared to use before. She wanted to tell him that she loved him, that he was the center of her universe in so many ways, but she kept silent. Better to show Fitz than tell him. He was perceptive. He’d put things together. Or at least she hoped he would. For now the slide of her tongue against his and the way she’d reached up to pull him against her would have to do. 

He reached down to hook a hand around her knee, hauling her leg up over his hip and rocking against her core. The move pushed the seam of her jeans - along with his cock - just right against her clit, making her shiver in his arms. Jemma rocked back against him as best she could, chasing that fire-in-her-veins feeling all the while trying not to be too loud. It was harder than it should have been with Fitz mouthing at her neck and whispering all kinds of filthy, wonderful things in her ear. 

“Y’ drive me mad, Jemma,” he murmured against her mouth, his breath hot. “You’re all I think about, all I want--”

She cut him off with another kiss, nipping at his lower lip for good measure. She knew that was a sure-fire way to render him speechless and took advantage of it. As delicious as it was to hear him praise her, that was for another time. A more private time, when they were locked away in one of their dorm rooms and could really take their time and savor each moment. 

“I want you too, Fitz,” she told him, “but we still need to hurry.”

She reached for the snap on his jeans and watched as his eyes darkened as she undid it. His mouth dropped open as she pulled on the zip and slipped her hand inside his boxers to stroke his prick. He was hot enough to burn her palm, impossibly hard and good enough to make her knees wobbly with anticipation of how good it would feel to have him inside her. Jemma didn’t allow herself to linger on that thought for long, quickly moving to push his jeans and boxers off his hips and down to mid thigh.

Fitz, smart boy that he was, caught on and moved to undo her jeans as well, roughly shoving the denim down as far as he could without taking his mouth from hers. 

“Jemma, help me.  _ Please _ .”

That nearly did her in. She pulled back to glance around, her mind whirring as she tried to think of the best way to go about this. Her mind hit on the solution at the same time as Fitz, and she was already turning to place her hands on the hay bale as he grabbed at her hips and stepped close. 

She didn’t even have a moment to think about the picture they must have presented, the slide of Fitz’ cock against her slick folds knocking the air from her lungs. Jemma looked at him over her shoulder and took a moment to appreciate the sight of him looking absolutely wrecked as he rutted against her before growling, “Now, Fitz. Hurry.”

He took direction well, Jemma had to give him that much. All it took was one quick stroke for Fitz to bury himself to the hilt in her aching pussy, making her see stars as she rocked forward onto the balls of her feet with the force of it. She muffled her moan of pleasure against her forearm and clung to the hay bale as he fucked her senseless. It was hard, fast, and hot, each stroke of his cock brushing against her g-spot and making her gasp wildly as she tried not to babble aloud. 

Fitz wasn’t constrained. He leaned forward over her back to nip at her ear as his hand found its way between her legs. Those long, talented fingers of his found her clit with no trouble and Jemma keened into the straw as she tipped in a sudden, fierce orgasm that caused her vision to black out and her legs to fail her. 

Thankfully he caught her, his grip on her hips hard enough not only to bruise but to keep her upright as he thrust wildly into her, prolonging her orgasm for a few blissful moments before falling into his own. Jemma felt him spill inside her and felt a moment of regret for doing this here. She wanted to hold him through it, to cradle his head against her chest and kiss his forehead as he looked up at her with total adoration. 

Instead she had to make due with gently squeezing his forearm as she pulled his hand from between her thighs and turned to brush a quick kiss against his cheek. “Get dressed,” she whispered. “The sooner we get cleaned up, the sooner we get home and trust me,” she pulled back to smile up at him even as she straightened her own clothing, “I have plans for you when we get there.”

That was all she’d needed to say. In the blink of an eye he had his pants back up and secured, and was reaching to help her with her own. Jemma laughed, loud and bright, and let him, thrilled to be taken care of by her best friend. 

Presentable once more, she took her hand in his and led him out of the maze, eager to see just what the future would bring them. 


End file.
